Persona 3 FES Distortion
by Klein
Summary: Different being, yet singular in form. Unified entity, yet independent from each other. With a twisted turn of the fateful event, the story to be told will never same anymore. Minato x multiple pairing
1. Disclaimer

--

Author's Note :

Disclaimer, I own none of Persona 3 character…etc. etc. (HEY, I DO RESPECT THE AUTHOR)

Except 'another Minato', that is...

Well, I wont spoil you any further. Just please read an enjoy, and be kindly review if you feel like it. Ciao.

Klein

--


	2. Day 1

**Persona 3 FES – Distortion –**

**Day 1 : Arrival**

**

* * *

**

*4/6/09*

**Time never waits.**

** It delivers all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**

** however limited it may be...**

**You will be given one year.**

**Go forth without falter,**

** with your heart as your guide...**

* * *

It's his first time in Iwatodai. From today on, Minato Arisato will enter Gekkoukan High School and staying at the dorm. The pamphlet said that it's a co-ed dorm. Seeing that it's already afternoon, the boy rides the train to his new dormitory. Constantly listening to his MP3 player, Minato arrived at the station just as the clock reaches midnight. Suddenly at midnight, the power on everything goes out including his MP3 player, the sky and the moon turn shades of green and everyone else turn into coffins. Minato, however, stays unfazed. It seems like he has already gotten used to it. He walks through town to the dorm he is looking for and enters the building.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

A mysterious looking boy who stands behind the desk suddenly snaps. A red notebook suddenly appears on the desk.

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract," said the boy. "Don't worry… all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know… the usual stuff."

Minato shifted his attention to the contract. True, it simply stated just like what that boy said. Without second thought, Minato write his name and signed the letter.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" that boy said while producing another contract in similar manner. "This is for the other one…"

He seems a bit surprised and about to ask something, but he decided to not to. He then signed the other contract and write Minami instead of Minato. The boy looked satisfied.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

The boy takes the contract and it disappears into thin air.

"And so it begins…"

As if retreating back to the shadow, the boy disappears as well.

Minato still looked unfazed, if only slightly. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice startled him.

"Who's there?"

The girl wearing pink cardigan enters the room and spots Minato. Trembling, she reached to her side where her gun is. Minato saw the holster and the gun, yet, he doesn't feel intimidated at all.

"Takeba, wait!"

Another girl enters the room. She appears older than the one called Takeba. As they stand around, the power goes back on and everything seems to return to normal. The older girl approaches Minato.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," she smiled. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"...Who's he?" asked Takeba.

"He's a transfer student," Mitsuru replied to her. "It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm."

Takeba still looks rather uneasy somehow.

"...Is it okay for him to be here?" she asked again.

"I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru said and turned to Minato. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

Hesitated at first, Takeba greeted him.

"...Hey."

"…Nice to meet you." He replied. His eyes still observing this Yukari Takeba. Minato is not one to talk much. He didn't ask many question either. Instead, he watches and observes things around him. He found this current situation is rather peculiar, but he knows if he wait and observe enough, he will eventually found a satisfying answer.

"Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you too..." she replied back.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest," Mitsuru break the awkward conversation. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." Takeba offers to him.

After giving her a silent thanks, Minato and Yukari go to the second floor hallway. They walk to the room at the end of the hall.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since its right at the end of the hall." She pointed to the room. "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

Minato seems thinking for a moment before finally asking something.

"Does that kid live here too?"

Yukari, however, suddenly turned pale. She's clearly surprised… and a bit frightened too. 'Ah…I see,' he thought.

"What kid? What are you talking about?" she shot back to him. Minato almost think that her reaction is quite adorable. "...C'mon, it's not funny."

Clearly Yukari doesn't seem to know what he's talking about, think that the boy was a ghost or something, and clearly afraid of ghost...

Interesting…

"Um... Can I ask you something?" she changes the topic. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Minato paused a bit before answering in not so convincing tone.

"…Yeah." He replied.

"I see... Never mind, then." Said Yukari, seems quite relieved. "Well, I better get going..."

She starts to walk away, then stops.

"Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?" she said. "Good night."

Minato responded with a polite nod. Yukari then take her leave. Unknown to her, some weird static filled the air behind her, right where Minato Arisato stands. It happened for just about few seconds, but Minato Arisato is no longer there. Instead, a girl with identical appearances with him stood there, leaning to the wall with her arms crossed behind her back and looking straight to Yukari from behind. She keeps watching until Yukari disappeared from her sight.

She smiled.

The static filled the air once again. This time, the girl disappeared, replaced with Minato Arisato, still standing in front of the door, his head turned to the corner where the stairway is.

He is also smiling.

After a moment, he turned the knob and entering his room. It's already late, and he needs sleep so bad, so Minato Arisato decided to go straight to bed and get his well deserved sleep.

It doesn't take long for him to fell asleep.


	3. Day 2

**Persona 3 FES – Distortion –**

**Day 2 : Gekkoukan**

**

* * *

**

*4/7/09*

/Early Morning/

Minato is standing in his room, tidying himself up. He's preparing to attend his new school. This is his first day, after all. A moment later, there's a knock at the door.

"_**It's your first day in Gekkoukan, nii-chan…"**_

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Minato opens the door and Yukari enters.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school." She said. "It's getting late, so... Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." he replied.

"Okay. Then, let's go."

Iwatodai is a pretty big city, and the primary means to commute to Port Island is by train. During their trip, Yukari pointed out their school to him. It still quite far from where they are, but it still pretty impressive nonetheless.

"So, that's it. See? There it is."

Even Minato admit that the school itself has quite impressive atmosphere. After they reached the Port Island Station, they walked together to the Gekkoukan High School. They stop at the front gate.

"Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it."

Inside, Minato and Yukari are at the shoe lockers. Yukari tuned to Minato before talking to him.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour," she explained. "Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Which class are you in?"

'I thought he's pretty much antisocial, but it seems he is pretty kind too,' Yukari noted. He seems rather quiet and ignorant, and yet he still cares about others. 'I guess you really cannot judge a book from its cover,'

"Me? I dunno... I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet," she replied.

Yukari paused a bit, seems worried about something.

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later!" she told him before she leaves after she saw Minato gives her a nod.

Minato looks around a bit. There are many people standing in front of the bulletin board. Curious of what announcement it is, he comes closer to the board. It's the class assignments. At first, he cannot found his name. But after a closer look, he found his name in the corner, belonging to class 2-F. With that, he proceeds to the Faculty Office.

"Oh, are you the new student?"

A female teacher noticed him. He nods in response. The teacher then browse trough her folders, apparently the students files.

"Arisato Minato... 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents- *gasp*" she seems caught by surprise.

Minato figures, apparently she read the part explaining of his parents…which is now long gone. 'Well, it's not her fault…' he thinks. 'She must be busy. If she had to read it beforehand, she wouldn't be that surprised knowing of my parents…'

'_**Our parents…'**_

"I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand," she explained apologetically. "I am Toriumi-sensei. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Oh...Thanks," he replied curtly. His reply does nothing to the teacher's grim face. She feels somewhat guilty for carelessly mentioning his parents. However, being a teacher she is, she immediately fixes the situation.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class," she said, smiling to him. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

They walked together to the Auditorium. Nobody was around since they had already gone to the Auditorium ahead of them. They both remained silent all the way. While Minato is not such an active talker, Toriumi-sensei started to feel sympathy towards this transfer student. 'Losing his parents at such age must be hard for him…' she thinks. Admittedly, this boy has touching her maternal instinct. She is clearly attracted to this boy, and promised herself to watch over him.

They arrived at the Auditorium right before the Ceremony began. The Principal then deliver his speech.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means..."

The Principal continues with his speech... or rather, in Minato's opinion, his rambling. At such time like this he wished he had his MP3 player and listening to his favorite songs.

"_**This is boring…" **_

"…Yeah…boring…" he whispered quietly.

"Psst... Hey..."

Minato turned his head. The student behind him is trying to get his attention.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together," he said, grinning. "Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"…I don't know," was his short response.

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not," said the nosy classmates. His other classmates are starting to getting interested too."...So, how well do you know her?"

"…_**Nosy boy…So unlike you…nii-chan…"**_

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Toriumi-sensei's class...

One of the teachers scolds them. Toriumi-sensei too, looked to their general direction and ordered them to be quiet.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

It's a bit too late though. Other people who heard the ruckus starting to comment and more people talking each other. Minato sighed.

* * *

/After School/

* * *

Minato still sit in his homeroom. Its just over a minute ago. As he gets up to leave, another student approaches him.

"S'up, dude? How's it goin'?" he tried to get friendly.

"…_**Another nosy boy…"**_

"Who are you?" he asked back, only slightly irritated.

" Me?" he said, laughed. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am!"

Minato, being usually calm at all times, is only very slightly irritated. But he is irritated, nonetheless. Just for the sake of modesty he didn't decide to leave him just right there. Luckily, before he even tempted to do that, Yukari enters and approaches Minato and Junpei.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again," Junpei called to her.

"*sigh* At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen," Yukari sighed. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly!" said Junpei seem surprised.

"If you say so," said Yukari with another sigh, then turned to Minato. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"It must be fate," he said jokingly.

"Fate? Yeah, right. *chuckle*" Yukari replied back to the humor. "Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" said the rather ignored Junpei. "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

Yukari looks horrified upon hearing that. The last thing he need right now is the rumor of her circulating around the school.

"Wh-What are you talking about! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried..." she flustered, clearly panicking, then turned to Minato. "Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, did you?"

"Uh-huh," was his short but firm reply.

"Okay, good" said Yukari, slightly relieved. "Seriously... Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

Right at that moment, they both suddenly realized what kind of wrong impression this statement might bring. Especially if some stupid people heard it and got the wrong (albeit, undeniably, rather understandable) idea. Now, both horrified, they turned their head only to find Junpei with his mouth agape in shock.

"Wh-What?" said Yukari, extremely troubled.

"L-Last night...?"

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!" Yukari frantically tried to dispel his friend thought. "Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!"

She leaves in hurry. Junpei just seeing her off and shrugged.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid... But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" he said, grinning widely. "Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

Minato slumped in defeat. This is still the first day and he suddenly feels tired already

* * *

/Evening/

* * *

"Welcome back."

Mitsuru greeted her. She's reading on one of the cozy looking sofa in the lobby. Minato returned the greeting, then going up to his own room. After getting inside, he throws himself unceremoniously onto the bed. 'It's tiring,' he thought. 'I wanna sleep so bad…'

"_**Then…oyasumi, onii-chan…"**_

Minato smiled, and slowly drifted into peaceful slumber he so deserved.


End file.
